1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermometer, and more particularly, to a thermometer having a circular dial which is divided into color-coded segments representing different temperature ranges, each segment including drawings of clothing appropriate for the corresponding temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many children and people with cognitive disabilities rely on a parent or caregiver to select clothing which is appropriate for weather conditions. Such individuals either have difficulty reading the numbers depicted on a conventional thermometer dial or cannot associate a given numerical temperature with the weather. For these individuals, there is a need for a thermometer that not only indicates what the temperature is, but also provides an intuitive visual indication of what type of clothing is appropriate for a given temperature. Prior thermometers have not provided this information.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 443,533, issued Jun. 12, 2001 to H. Siroky, discloses a weather barometer with figures dressed in warm apparel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,916, issued Aug. 8, 1978 to H. P. Hofer, discloses a device for measuring the temperature of an open bottle of wine. The device includes a thermometer and a protective container for storage of the thermometer. The thermometer's temperature indicator scale is divided into color-coded segments, each segment the color of wine that should be served at temperatures within the range corresponding to the segment.
Other patents relating to thermometers include U.S. Design Pat. No. 163,398, issued May 22, 1951 to H. R. Lippert (thermometer with two figures wearing different apparel); U.S. Design Pat. No. 448,683, issued Oct. 2, 2001 to C. M. Hui (outdoor thermometer); U.S. Design Pat. No. 457,822, issued May 28, 2002 to T. L. Rushton (dial thermometer); U.S. Design Pat. No. 478,822, issued Aug. 26, 2003 to Kaiser et al. (ringing meat thermometer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,252, issued Mar. 18, 1941 to R. I. Bradley (temperature indicating instrument); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,529, issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Andrews et al. (dial thermometer).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an apparel indicating thermometer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.